Forever Yours
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: The sequel to Haunted Passions, what happens next?
1. Prologue

**Forever Yours**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\Youko\

[Yusuke]

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

* * *

Pain, that was all that could be felt as something powerful seemed to embrace her within warmth. A feeling of ripped muscles being pulled together and reattached felt so very painful and another feeling made itself known as something began burning her flesh from the inside out. Green eyes snapped open but they were unseeing as bright light surrounded her.

Kagome had no idea what was happening to her, she only knew that it was painful. It felt like years but it was only hours before the pain ceased and a feeling of touching ground came to her. This time when her eyes opened she realized that she was underneath the God tree and she was in her own time.

Her foggy mind processed all of this as she tried to determine how it was possible. She clearly remembered the pain of a tentacle crashing through her chest and she remembered the pain from the attempt to breath. The next thought had her hand reaching to her stomach where she could still feel life growing within herself.

The priestess had no idea how it had happened, but she was at least grateful that her child had also been spared. Just as the thought crossed her mind a foreign yet familiar energy brushed across her senses and she felt as power welled up inside her being in a reassuring manor. The jewel was within her and yet she couldn't sense it. A single explanation came to mind as she realized that the jewel must've combined with her very being.

_You are more worthy than any before you. Young priestess you shall carry our souls for eternity to keep us safe. Our power is yours._ The voice caressed her mind and yet she was not afraid even though she could feel the evil aura of the jewel when the being spoke.

It was in that moment she remembered her book and pulled it from her sleeve; opening it to the page she knew the tale to be on, she had to smile as she read the ending to the tale. Naraku had been destroyed and there was peace in their lives. One regret of the entire group was that they could not save their best friend; a young woman that sacrificed her life for the good of the world.

A small smile was caressing her lips as she looked up at the sound of her name. Her body felt so weak as she stood to meet her younger brother. Before long her entire family surrounded her as she recounted her tale and told them of the precious gift she carried within. Her child would be a blessing and that blessing would help her through her return to her time.

One day, she hoped she would find her mate and they would be together again. He would be able to meet her family and they could spend the rest of their lives together. Nothing would be more wonderful to the young woman. Until then, she would stay with her family and try to be happy until he came for her.

* * *

Here is the prologue to the sequel of Haunted Passions, I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter I

**Forever Yours**

**I**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\Youko\

[Yusuke]

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

Four years had passed since her return and yet she had still had no contact from anyone that may have survived through the centuries. A slight tug at her arm had her looking down and smiling at the sweet little girl at her side as she leaned down and lifted the little one into her arms. This was her precious gift from the past and her only thing left of her lover; her mate.

A voice overhead had her looking from the window and over at the platform their train was slowing at. Once the train slowed and the doors opened, she stepped from her transport and swept her eyes over the waiting crowd. A few minutes and her eyes landed on the person she was looking for; he was standing there with his usual soft smile and gentleness even though he emanated a sense of intimidation to those around him.

Rushing forward she flung her free arm around him as his own slipped around her waist in a hug. When they released his eyes took in the little girl and he gave her a smile as he lifted her little hand and kissed her little knuckles. "You must be Kage."

The girl giggled but also blushed and hid her face in her mother's shoulder. The woman just shook her head but a smile still touched her lips. "Thank-you for inviting us here to Kyoto."

"Anything for you Kagome. You should've called sooner though."

"I didn't have your address or number though," Kagome said softly as she looked around. "How about we head home though."

"Course, where're your bags?" the man asked as he smiled cockily at her.

She giggled but pointed to the four cases that belonged to her. "Mom said she'd bring the rest up this week-end."

"Kay, let's head out." As he grabbed her bags he led them outside and to his car. After loading her things into his trunk he walked around the side and opened the door for her and helped to put her daughter in the back seat. Once in the driver seat he smiled at the little girl in the back, knowing she had to be hungry from the long ride. "How about we get some dinner on the way home, cause I don't have much to eat at my house."

"Sounds good Yusuke," whispered Kagome as she smiled at him.

"I want ice cweam," stated the little girl as she looked shyly up into the front seat.

"After dinner," the man in the front seat promised with a smile as he looked at the little girl through his rearview.

It didn't take them long to make it to a nice little diner where Yusuke quickly lifted the little girl into his arms and carried her into the place and over to a booth. He never noticed the sets of eyes that were staring at him as Kagome followed him and took a seat across from him. "What do you suggest?"

"For you, the hamburger, fries, and a shake, for Kage I suggest the smiley fires, a hot-dog, and some chocolate milk."

"I get a hot-dog! Grandma makes the best ones! Do I get ice cweam too?"

"Sure, I'm buying," Yusuke said with a smile as he looked between the two. "You want some ice cream, too, Kagome?"

"Maybe," she giggled as she stuck her tongue out at the man. Her little girl also giggled as she poked at the man beside her. Green eyes shifted to a place where she felt eyes on them and stiffened slightly at what she saw. The man with her followed her line of sight but he gave a smile and stood to walk over to them.

When he made it there he nodded to one of the men that was sitting there, "hey Kuwabara, Kurama, how's it goin'?"

"We're doing well Yusuke, but may I ask who they are?" questioned the one called Kurama as he looked over at the table the man had just left.

"That's Kagome and her daughter Kage," he said as he looked back at the little girl that was staring at him and the other two. "How 'bout you come meet them?"

"Sure Urameshi, but is she your new girlfriend?"

"No, but ask her out and you'll regret it." When they reached the table Kagome stood and greeted them with a smile. "Kagome, Kage, these are my friends, Kurama and Kuwabara."

Kage was the first to speak as she stood up on the booth seat and bowed to the two, "it's a pweasure to meet you."

The young woman hid a giggle behind her hand at the three year old's attempt at a polite greeting before turning her own attention to them. "Any friend of Yusuke's is a friend of mine, so it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kurama smiled at both of them and took hold of the woman's hand and kissed the back of it, "the pleasure is all mine, Miss Kagome."

"Alright Kurama, enough sweet talkin' her," Yusuke said as he pulled her hand from his friend's. "Now how about you join us?"

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kagome was in her own room and was slowly unpacking as she thought about her earlier encounter with Yusuke's friends. The one with hair as red as roses appeared to be a kitsune avatar, though that didn't bother her; actually it surprised her. Since her return from her quest she hadn't really seen many demons around, but she did suppose there had to be some. It made her feel better about some of her friends still being around in her era.

Kage was also unpacking, but she was carrying all of her clothes into a separate but attached room. Back at the shrine Kage had simply chose to remain in her mother's room once she was big enough, but now she wanted her own room since Yusuke had offered it to her; it was even attached to her mother's room. After she was finished with all of her clothes she opened a suitcase with lots of stuffed animals.

Her mother smiled as she started taking them to her room, having to find just the right spot for each animal. The raven haired girl just shook her head and smiled before returning to her own things. One of her cases contained only kimono which she loved to wear even if they weren't all that fashionable. They reminded her of when she was with her love and at that thought her hand raised to touch the skin where his mark should be, but there was nothing there.

Tears attempted to fall but she pushed them back so she could focus on her current task. She didn't want to think about what could have happened or how he could have moved on because he had thought her dead. Something in her heart though, told her that she only need find him and everything would be okay.

* * *

Everyone has been bugging me about another chapter to all of my stories. I just recently got some time, so I thought I'd let you all know I have found some inspiration for at least several chapters.

**cowgirlkitten2000 (Here is the next part, please enjoy.)**

**Evil RULZ (That reunion should take a little while as I plan to have Hiei off in Makai for a good part of it. I also took away Kagome's mark so he won't be able to sense her.)**

**Eva318 (Here's the update.)**

**LadyAkina (It's after the demon tournament and everyone is older. Kagome won't meet up with Hiei for a while.)**

**KagHieiLuver (I AM cruel enough, but I won't be that mean.)**

**hermione (Thank you.)**

**kinky-kitsune (I would have posted on Haunted Passions if I decided to discontinue, but I will continue.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Split personality much? Lol. I updated.)**

**Katie Loom (It's all right, just enjoy it when you can.)**

**Serenity digo19 (Here's more.)**

**gcdv (Here's the update, you don't have to cuss at me lol.)**

**Orihime-san (Well, you'll have to wait as that reunion shouldn't come up until later on.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Here's an update.)**

**Love Fan-Fic's (I'll keep it coming.)**

**sousie (Right here.)**

**Mitsuki Hyassi (I try to make Hiei look good, though I am dabbling in some Kagome other people. Mainly Sesshoumaru, Yusuke, and Youko.)**

**LeanaMee101 (I planned to continued it, I just haven't had time to post anything or continue working on some of it.)**

**KagomeHiei (I'm glad.)**

**Kulamt (Here is the update.)**


	3. Chapter II

**Forever Yours**

**II**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\Youko\

[Yusuke]

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

* * *

It had been about a week since she had moved in and the people she'd met on the first day seemed to stop by every so often to check on him. The first day they came by after she moved in they seemed very surprised by the way his place looked as well as the fact that there was food in the kitchen; early the next morning they had gone to the grocery store and had picked up quite a bit of food and drink to place in his currently empty kitchen.

Currently she was in the kitchen making dinner and waiting for Yusuke to get home from work while Kage watched a movie in the living room. It was rare when the little girl would actually sit down and watch TV, as she preferred to be outside and playing. Kagome smiled to herself at the thought of how active her little girl could be before she moved to take steaks from the stove. Steak was what Yusuke had requested just before he had left earlier that morning. Speaking of Yusuke she could hear someone at the door just as she pulled the finished food from the heat and placed them onto a plate.

As he walked in she was glad she'd made a few extra as he had at least three other people with him. She noticed a fourth as she reached for more plates from the cabinet. Kage also noticed their guests as she jumped up and ran to the doorway to greet Yusuke in a big hug. "Did you bwing me anyting?"

He just laughed while two of the guests appeared surprised at her presence. "No, but I did bring some more people for you to meet," he said as he turned to the two women. "This is Botan, my boss' secretary, and Yukina, a friend of my old mentor."

Kurama looked at Yusuke in approval for that as none of it was exactly a lie, but at the same time none of it was the full truth. Slipping a hand into the bottom of his hair he pulled out a seed and pushed some ki into to turn it into a rose. He noticed the slight tensing of the little girl as well as the woman in the kitchen but ignored it for the time being as he brought the rose out to hold up for the little girl, "I did bring you something, Kage."

Her eyes sparkled as her body relaxed and she accepted the flower, "it's bewtiful!"

Yukina smiled at the scene and stepped forward to greet the little girl in her friend's arms, "hi Kage, it's nice to meet you."

Little crimson eyes looked up into her own with a smile as she took in the new female's features. "You're vewy pwetty."

Yusuke once again chuckled before turning to look into the kitchen, "is dinner ready?"

"Yes, will your friends be joining us?"

The man looked at his friends who all gave an affirmative, except for Botan who didn't seem to really want to. She did stay though, so she could figure out what was going on with Yusuke and the child he held in his arms. He didn't seem to notice, but Kagome did and she was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Yukina also seemed to notice, but kept most of her attention on the child. Kage was a very sweet girl and the ice maiden liked her very much. Kurama had of course noticed Botan's slight animosity, but he knew the reason as he had already realized that she had feelings for their friend. "Are you enjoying your time in Kyoto, Kage?"

"Uh huh Uncle 'Rama, 'Uskay took me to a pawk."

Yukina had to giggle at the little girl's speech, as did Kagome, but Botan didn't seem to find it the least bit cute; though she did keep her comments to herself in order to not anger Yusuke. Kurama also chuckled as he looked at the little girl. "So you enjoy the parks? If it's okay with your mother I could take you to a park with a playground sometime this week."

Kagome smiled at the offer and gave a slight nod, if Yusuke trusted him, she would too. "It's alright with me, if you have the time Kurama."

"Perhaps I could join you?" questioned Yukina. "I also enjoy the park and perhaps I could get to know you better."

"That's fine with me," said Kurama with a smile.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kagome was sitting at the table when a knock sounded on the door and something just seemed to feel wrong as she made her way to the sound. Yusuke was at work and Kurama had picked up Kage to go to the park about an hour ago. A tingle went down her spine and she knew what the problem was, a demon was just outside the door. Stopping just short she was about to ignore it when a blast threw her and the door backwards and into a wall. Her head was killing her as the demon picked her up and jumped from the window. Everything was spinning and the blurring scenery was not helping very much. Slowly her eyes slipped closed as the pain became too much for her to bear.

Yusuke was on a case hunting a demon when he got the call from Koenma that a woman had been kidnapped from his house. With a flurry of curse words he demanded a portal home and for the little prince to get a hold of Kurama and send him to the place as well. The man was very surprised and worried after he received the call and told Yukina he needed to go but that he'd be back and not to take the little girl home.

The two men raced to the house and Kurama quickly picked up a scent trail and took after the demon responsible. Yusuke wasn't far behind as his demon markings began to appear and he became not even a blur. It was an hour before they caught up with the demon responsible and he threw his unconscious passenger to the ground to turn and face them. "It didn't take long to draw you out, Reikai dogs."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles as he looked at what appeared to be an S class demon. "Let her go and I might spare you."

The demon merely cackled at them and dove forward. It proved to be more of a challenge than originally thought, and that is what Kagome woke up to. Soft emerald eyes opened to see a battle raging around her with both Yusuke and Kurama as combatants fighting the demon she vaguely remembered as the one that assaulted her door. At the thought her head gave a noticeable throb and she hissed before pushing herself up.

The enemy demon had just shoved the other two away as he cackled merrily, "you two are no match for me. I'll kill you both and then devour that girl."

"Becoming someone's meal doesn't sound very appealing to me," said girl commented as the demon whirled to face her. Energy began wrapping around her clenched hand before she smashed it into the demon's cheek causing him to go flying and slam through several trees. Burn marks also appeared from where she mixed traces of her purification in with her spirit energy. "And that was for blasting the door into me."

"That was amazing Kags!" cheered Yusuke as he looked at her work. Kurama could only nod in agreement as he took a second look at the girl. The other man simply grabbed the downed demon and smiled at her. "Where'd you learn to hit like that?"

She giggled and shook her head. Just like him to always be so accepting of anything she did, he even accepted that she had a child and he didn't know the father. "A friend of mine thought I needed to learn how to better defend myself."

"Where did you learn your use of energy?" questioned Kurama as he looked into her emerald eyes.

A mysterious smile appeared on her lips as her own glowing eyes looked back into his emerald ones, "if I told you, it wouldn't be a puzzle, Youko."

Surprise showed clearly in his eyes as she giggled before wincing in pain. "Not to be rude, but my head is killing me."

An amused smile appeared on Kurama's lips as he moved toward her and parted her hair to look at the wound. There was some blood present but it wasn't anything too bad. "I'll clean this up when we get you back to Yusuke's."

"Speaking of which," Yusuke cut in, "can you walk her back while I report in to Koenma about the demon? I don't really wanna explain 'Gome to him."

"Of course Yusuke, we'll pick Yukina and Kage up on our way."

"Thanks man," Yusuke said as he opened his communicator to call Botan.

"By the way Yusuke, I like your markings," Kagome said with a wink as she turned to follow Kurama a bit unsteadily.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Kage was in a panic as soon as her mom was in range of her senses, and Yukina had to try and calm the now crying child as she tried to race off in the direction that Kurama was in. As soon as her mother was in sight she broke free and raced forward asking if her mommy was okay as well as what happened. Little tears were streaming down her cheeks, but none noticed as they evaporated after falling.

Kagome quickly dropped to her daughter's level and wrapped the little one in her arms as she explained that she was alright and only had a little bump on the head from where a demon attacked their door. The little girl hiccupped a giggle at the image of a big bad demon terrorizing their poor door, and Yukina gasped at the mention of the demon and the fact that the two knew about demons.

"D-did you get h-him back f-fow the d-doow?"

Kagome giggled but nodded before putting her hand to her head in slight pain and wincing. Kurama cut in before the little girl could get any more worried, "we need to get home so we can look at your mommy's head, okay?"

The little girl nodded and Kurama helped Kagome to her feet as he placed an arm around her waist to help steady her. It took about fifteen minutes for the group to make it back to the apartment and Kurama carefully led the girl over to the couch. Yukina followed after setting the little girl down and stretched her hands out to cover the still slightly bleeding wound.

Light blue energy surrounded her hands as they hovered lightly above the woman's head. A cool sensation entered the injury and Kagome had to shiver at the feeling. As soon as the hands were removed and the sensation stopped Kagome noticed that the throbbing pain had also been removed. That had her smiling and looking up at the turquoise haired woman.

"I've felt that power before; you must be an ice maiden."

The now known ice maiden tensed as the woman said that because of her past history with humans knowing her species. Kurama noticed, but simply nodded at the now not injured girl. "Hai, but when have you felt such power before?"

Kagome paused for a moment to think about her answer before nodding her head to herself. "It was many years ago and a friend took me there in hopes of helping me."

"You've been to the Makai before?" the kitsune demon asked in curiosity.

"Makai?" she questioned slowly. "Demon world? Where is that?"

Surprise appeared on his face as well as Yukina's at her question, as the ice world was in the demon world. Before either could say anything more Yusuke arrived and walked in to check on how Kagome was doing. Once he was sure that she was okay he told them all about what Koenma said and how he told the Spirit Prince that Kagome was unconscious when they found her and was taken home and healed before waking up.

"Koenma Daioh? As in Lord Enma's son?" questioned Kagome at the very end. When Yusuke nodded his head all she could say was "wow."

"How is it you know about demons and have been to the ice world and yet don't know about the different worlds?" asked Kurama as he studied her face.

She just shrugged at that. "I never said that I had been to Koorikai, I only mentioned that I was taken to a koorime for healing once before. The woman I met was travelling and did not like her home world; she travelled with a man that was her protector."

"You met a koorime that travelled with a man?" asked the ice maiden.

"Hai, she did not like men, but he owed her his life and had vowed to protect her. From what she told me, her people had exiled her for something she had done."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Things continued somewhat normally after the demon attack, though Kurama noticed that Kagome had placed some kind of paper sutras by the windows and doors. While he didn't experience any adverse effects from the pieces of paper he was sure that they weren't just for show. Somehow he knew that some kind of power was laced within them.

Yusuke just ignored it for the most part, but did mention that Kagome said it made her feel safer since it made her daughter safer. The little girl seemed alright since her mother was healed and hadn't been attacked by any more demons.

Botan seemed to be staying away and was quite upset about something, Kurama knew what, but it appeared that Yusuke was oblivious. So one day when Yusuke was out he approached Kagome about the subject. "So, how long have you known Yusuke?"

The girl just blinked for a moment and then laughed softly, "I guess he didn't tell anyone about me then?"

"Should he have?" questioned the kitsune as he moved closer to her, a hint of gold in his eyes.

She muttered something that sounded very much like 'Shippo' before turning to face him with a twinkle in her eye. "We've known each other for a very long time and there is more than just friendship between us."

The kitsune paused at that before looking into her laughter filled eyes, "a riddle?"

"Perhaps," she murmured softly as her little girl ran into the kitchen.

The little one stopped at the sight of her mother so close to the guy but then smiled and continued forward. "How awe the cookies, mommy?"

Kagome smiled and pushed Kurama back and lifted her little girl into her arms. "Give them a few more minutes, 'kay?"

"Alright mommy!" she squealed happily before looking at Kurama, "my wose isn't doing too well, can you help? Mommy said that you'we a fox that favows natuwe."

Kurama looked at the woman at that but slowly nodded his head and agreed to follow the child to her room and help out her rose. He was a little surprised to see the variety of plants that were inside the place. Some of the plants were herbs that were very rare and he didn't even have seeds for them. The little girl led him to the vase beside her bed that held the rose he had given her.

He examined it for a few moments before urging some of his ki into it and watching as it returned to full health. Instead of placing it back inside the vase he placed the little rose to her wrist and allowed his ki to change the flower into a bracelet. "Now your rose will never die."

"So my flower will be like mommy's?" she questioned as she kept her eyes on the pretty rose.

"Your mother has flowers?" questioned the fox.

"Hai, but not all of dem make pwetty bwooms," she said as she looked up and pointed at the herbs surrounding her room. "Mommy wan out of woom in her woom. At gwanma's house we had a gawden to keep dem in."

"So all these are your mother's? And she brought them from your grandmother's house?"

"Hai, momma said they made her think of my daddy."

"Oh, do you see your father often?"

The little girl shook her head sadly, "I nevah met daddy, but mommy said that he would be vewy pwoud of me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you and your mother lost your father. Do you know when he passed away?" asked Kurama softly as he looked into the girl's crimson eyes.

She smiled and shook her head at him, "daddy didn't die, mommy and daddy wewe fowced apawt and mommy wants to find him."

* * *

The end of another chapter and still nowhere near the end of the tale lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this update.

**Lily887787 (When they do meet it does look promising.)**

**Eva318 (Oh, I have plans for the others in the story, so don't worry about them, you will see them again.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Not a problem.)**

**hermonine (Here's an update, I'll try to have another one soon.)**

**Katie Loom (Here's some more.)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (I'll try to keep updating more and sooner.)**

**Kage Hasu (That will all be explained later.)**

**Orihime-San (I will keep writing, it's updating that's the problem.)**

**kurai-rin-kitsune (I'm glad you enjoy my work. Here's an update, please enjoy.)**

**kagome pairing (Here's another chapter.)**


	4. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


	5. Chapter III

**Forever Yours**

**III**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha! I wish I did, but sadly... I don't.

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\Youko\

[Yusuke]

(Someone Else)

'_Kagome's powers talking to her_'

* * *

It was dark out and Kagome was alone in the house with Kage as she sat in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate. Her little girl was sleeping, but she found herself unable to as she sat there watching the storm through the windows. Yusuke had left on one of his missions about two days beforehand, something she smiled about and had packed him a little medical bag for. He had explained some things to her, not everything, but a good portion which allowed her to have less worries about him. She would still worry though, because it was in her nature to worry about everyone else.

Sighing as she once again looked out the window; she rose to her feet and made her way to her little girl's room. Standing in the doorway, she smiled as she took in her little girl's soft features. A sad smile appeared on her lips as she thought of the beautiful crimson eyes her little one had, eyes that were so similar to his. Four years had passed since she was forced to return, and still she hadn't seen him once. The fact that the world was split could mean that he was trapped within the Makai, but at the same time the barrier had been taken down.

After a few moments, she tensed up before her eyes widened. Not far from the house were three familiar auras, and judging by the speed they were approaching and the feel of their energies, they were injured. Quickly she moved to her own room and pulled out her old medical kit as well as a backpack settled in the back of the closet. She made her way to the living room and waited patiently for the small group to arrive. It wasn't long before Yusuke walked in pretty much supporting Kazuma and about half supporting Kurama. Yusuke himself wasn't looking too good as his body was covered in gashes and scrapes.

"What in the world have you been fighting?" questioned Kagome as she watched him settle the others on the couch. It startled all of them as they hadn't realized that she was up and sitting in the dark living room. She shook her head at them as she rose to her feet and moved first to Kazuma. "Go sit down before you fall down Yusuke."

Surprisingly, Yusuke did as he was told and took a seat next to Kurama's chair. Both of them watched as Kagome easily cleared their friend of all blood and began taking care of his injuries. One such injury was rather nasty looking and as she sighed softly she pulled out a needle and medical thread and began sewing it shut. As her fingers gently brushed against his skin she allowed small traces of her energy to seep into his skin to help him heal faster.

Next her eyes turned to Kurama and she shook her head at his state. "I'll need you to remove your shirt so I can look at your wounds."

Kurama chuckled as he slowly managed to remove his blood soaked shirt from his upper body. "You know, if you wanted to see me shirtless Kagome, you didn't have to wait till I was injured."

"You're lucky you're injured Kurama, otherwise I'd have to hurt you for that comment," she murmured softly as she began cleansing his wounds of the blood.

Yusuke had to chuckle at that as he moved to stand up. "I'm gonna get a shower Kags, I promise I won't be long and it'll save you from having to clean the blood off of me."

"Alright, but Kurama won't take much longer. Are they spending the night, or are you going to try and have them go home?"

"Kuwabara is fine on the couch and Kurama knows where the other spare room is. I'll be out in a few minutes and you can take care of my injuries then."

"'Kay Yusu," a growl and a chuckle were her response as she continued taking care of the kitsune's wounds.

Amused green eyes looked at her soft features as she applied a salve to his deepest wound. "You call him 'Yusu'?"

"Hai, it's an old name I always used to call him and he's never favored it too much, though he's never made me stop either. He called me Gome or Kags and I called him Yusu or Suke." Her eyes had a slight glow to them as she spoke about her past with Yusuke and it made the kitsune wonder if maybe the two had been lovers before. They were really close and he had thought that they could be related, but their scents were too different.

"So you never did answer how long you've known Yusuke," he commented as he waited for her reaction.

It was a soft smile and light laugh as she looked up into his emerald eyes. "And I know that kitsunes all love a good puzzle."

"And how would you know about kitsunes?" questioned the fox avatar as she finished bandaging him and rose to her feet.

"Let's just say that I've had my experiences with them," her voice was soft and almost wistful at that. She missed her little boy, her little Shippo.

He paused at her look and decided not to press her for any more information on the subject that night. So he only gave her a nod as she made her way toward the kitchen in order to clean her hands up. "Well I think I'll go to bed for the night, I'll see you in the morning."

Kagome just smiled at him as she made her way to Yusuke's bedroom to wait for him to get out of the shower. It was only a few minutes later that he walked in clad in only a pair of boxers. It bothered neither of them though as he walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants to put on. "I'm not surprised that you're in here waiting, but most my wounds are all pretty superficial."

"Superficial or not, some of them might still need to be looked at."

"Didn't say that I was going to stop ya, just said that it's probably pretty pointless."

She just giggled at him as she got to work on fixing up all of his injuries as she sat next to him on his bed. He was right and none of the scratches were too bad, but a few did look really nasty. "So what did you fight against that left such wounds on all of you?"

"Just a couple of oni that had some sharp claws and teeth," he said quietly. "But what I wanna know is why you're still up when it's past 1am?"

"I just couldn't sleep Yusuke; old memories have been keeping me awake."

"Memories that include Kage's father? I'd really like to hear about him and how the two of you met."

Kagome sighed at that as she looked into his eyes but shook her head. "That's just something that I'm not even ready to think about yet let alone talk about. I'm not saying that I won't tell you, I'm just saying that I'm not ready."

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Whenever you're ready Gome, I'll wait."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was the next morning that Botan showed up asking for all of the guys to come into the office to give their report. While Yusuke and Kurama had knowledge of Kagome knowing about demons, none of the others knew. Botan most likely would've ran straight to Koenma with that information, and then all hell would've broken loose when Yusuke stepped in to stop Koenma from trying anything.

Kuwabara was ready rather quickly and somewhat surprised at how well healed he was and how he had been patched up. The last thing he had remembered before passing out was that Kurama was also pretty bad off. He had mentioned it shortly before Botan had arrived and was told that they were taken care of when they had made it to the house. Sensing that the others didn't want to say too much more at the time he decided it could wait until later.

It only took about twenty minutes to give Koenma their report, and then they were back at the house where breakfast was waiting for them. Kage was helping her mother and was also playing waitress as she carried the plates to everyone before setting her mother's and her own place at the table. After the food was finished Kuwabara began his questions about what had taken place the night prior.

"I took care of your wounds," Kagome spoke softly as she looked at the others with a small smile. "I have experience in taking care of injuries because I spent some time as a healer."

"A healer?" Kuwabara asked.

"I grew up on a shrine and was raised as a miko. There are many people that visit their local shrines for healing because they don't trust the more modern medicine," she explained patiently. While it wasn't the full truth, it wasn't a lie either.

"So you grew up on a shrine?" questioned Kurama as he looked over to her.

"Hai, I was born and raised in Tokyo."

"Then how come you're here in Kyoto?" asked Kuwabara as he also looked toward her.

"I needed to get away and Yusuke offered us his home for as long as I wanted, so it seemed like the perfect situation." The woman responded softly as she gave a light smile to the aforementioned man. "He showed up right when I needed his help."

"Is that where you went when you disappeared after the break-up, Urameshi?" the larger man asked as he looked between the two.

"Hai, I also needed some time away, so I went somewhere that I had always been welcome," he responded with a slight shrug. "When I got there she needed to get away too, so I figured I'd help her out this time."

"This time?" questioned the kitsune as he also looked between them. "Do you mean that usually Kagome helps you out?"

"More often than not," he chuckled as he winked at her. "She's helped me out with a lot of stuff since we were younger. Hell, I've known Kagome longer than I've known Keiko."

That had many surprised reactions as they all knew that he had met Keiko when both were about four years old. It meant that he had to have met Kagome when he was still a toddler, but how could that have happened? As far as they all knew Yusuke had been born and grew up right there in Kyoto.

Noticing their surprised looks Kagome giggled once more as she shared a look with Yusuke. "Suffice it to say that our families were always close and that we pretty much grew up together."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The boys had left earlier in the day after saying something about going to Genkai's to train. After they had gone Kagome had readied little Kage and made her way into town to see about getting a job now that she was settled in at Yusuke's place. She passed by many buildings, but one gave her pause as she felt the energy that emanated from within it. Youki drenched the building, but she also felt human energy within signifying that humans and demons were both inside. Looking up at the sign she felt as her eyes widened exponentially and her feet began leading her within the double doors that served as an entrance.

As soon as she was fully in the building she felt it, the cold, ruthless, all-consuming energy that could only come from one demon she knew. The feeling was so familiar it was almost scary, but the power had also nearly doubled in feeling as her eyes rose to look up through the ceiling and to the higher levels. Her footsteps took her to the receptionist desk and to a young looking woman that she could feel was a demon.

Clearing her throat she gained the attention of the woman and spoke softly so others wouldn't be able to easily overhear. "I would like to speak with Sesshoumaru-sama, no I don't have an appointment, just call up and tell him that the miko is here to see him."

"You want me to call up to his office and simply state 'the miko is here to see you and has no appointment'?" she questioned with an irritated look on her face. "Get lost."

Kagome's eyes flashed in anger before she allowed her energy to spike and she sent a ki into her hand as it hovered before the demon's face. "Do as I say or Sesshoumaru will need to find a new receptionist…"

The demoness eyed the energy crackling around her hand with fear as she tentatively reached for the phone and dialed the number to the top floor's secretary. Once she got an answer she relayed the message and waited while it was once again relayed to the demon lord on the top floor. A flare of power shook the building as Kagome ceased the flow of her purification and pulled her daughter to stand behind her and out of view as within moments a silver haired demon in a business suit appeared in front of the desk as he took her in.

"Kagome," he murmured as he took in her scent to confirm what her eyes were telling him. "It was thought that you were dead."

A smile touched her lips as she looked into his cool golden eyes which held a hint of confusion. "In a way, I was. The jewel transported and revived me and I've been waiting in this time ever since."

"And the pup?" he asked as he seemed to peer through her and at the child standing calmly behind her.

"My daughter, Kage," she said softly with a slightly sad smile. "I was returned just in time to not lose her."

"Come imouto, we shall talk in my office," he stated as he turned to lead her up into the building. The two girls followed him leaving a terrified demoness at the reception desk.

* * *

Here is chapter three of Forever Yours. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Lily887787 (Because she's jealous of Yusuke giving his attention to her and she thinks that he's with Kagome now.)**

**Nu'est lover (Here's an update.)**

**hermonine (Thanks.)**

**RebornRose1992 (Well I figured Botan is really jealous because she wants Yusuke and with Kage I know that R's can be hard annunciate.)**

**BB'sPartnerInCrime (Here's an update.)**

**Kage Hasu (Keiko will be explained at a later time.)**

**Exclipcein (Here is the next chapter, and I should be updating more soon.)**

**timeflux (Cheesy? How so?)**

**LoveYa (Well the wait is over.)**

**Lina03 (I'm glad you like it.)**

**HerTormentedHeart (I would, but we all know that Kagome would be completely faithful.)**

**BornToBeDifferent (No, I didn't give up. In fact I just wrote a bunch of chapter two nights ago lol.)**

**Akitorai (I suppose they do seem a little sad.)**

**Mystery (Here is the next chapter.)**

**Lorelei evans (It's not quite an impediment, she just has trouble with the R's.)**

**Youko's Befuddled Fox (I'm sorry it took so long, but I've posted some more chapters.)**

**k-popluver4eva (She will find Hiei soon, as I've already written that chapter.)**

**Mystery (This happens next.)**

**Kagome pairing (I'm planning on finishing it.)**

**hermonine (I will and here's an update.)**


End file.
